


Never Without You.

by Marsetta



Series: Early Changes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, talking about time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tells Merope and Tom that he's from the future after Merope calms from punching her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Without You.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another of these. For February and March. At this point, I don't care if this fits the fandom or the characters. I am giving them my own attitude to the situation.
> 
> 21(quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)/27(word) Betrothed
> 
> 389 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Ron sat with Merope and Tom, it had been a while since her father and brother were incarcerated.

"You know." Ron started, bringing their attention to him. "I'm a pure blood." He told her, making Merope's eyes widen. Tom looked confused.

"What does that mean?" He asked, wanting to understand his chosen partners.

"It means, both my parents were wizards, both part of very long lines of witches and wizards." He told them, bringing his legs up to his chest.

"Actually, I must confess something." This was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever done, maybe not as scary as facing the army of death eaters minutes before winding up here….

"I'm, not of this time." He told them, hoping for a good reaction.

"Wait, not of this time? You're from a different time? Like the future or the past?" Merope asked, Tom only paled.

"Future, about, 80 years or so. I, it was an accident, but I can never get back, and even if I did, I don't think it would be the same." He told them, looking down. He felt the bed raise, meaning that one or both of his lovers had stood. They were going to leave him now, he just knew.

"May we speak alone." Tom asked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was courting someone who _hadn't been born yet!_ Ron nodded, stood, and left the room.

Merope was sitting next to him.

"Time travel is a thing?" Tom asked, earning a nod from his lover. "And we are courting a time traveler?" He asked, trying to get another answer. But she nodded.

"You know," Merope started. "Back when I lived with my father and brother, all I could do was dream, could only imagine a life outside that shack and to be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. Now that we have Ron, I can't imagine life without him. He is nestled in my thoughts the same way you were." Tom nodded. He understood. He couldn't live without his time traveling lover either.

"Even if we can't all be betrothed; I would never ask him to leave." Merope and Tom agreed, they had him, and they were never letting him go, no matter how weird his situation was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tums. Just, yes.
> 
> Mars


End file.
